The Barrier That was Broken
by The Ocarina of Time
Summary: As Link heads out on his latest and possibly most DEADLY adventure, he must say goodbye to Zelda...Can their blooming romance withstand the distance between them?
1. Chapter 1

**Hey everyone, I finally got back into the swing of things and will submit my frist story in FOREVER...I have tons of new ideas but naturally, Zelda comes first. Hope you like it!**

* * *

As the rain splattered down on the windowpaines at Hyrule castle, a lonely blonde maiden sat with her head in her hands stairing out the window in a meloncholy daze. As she sighed there was a knock at the door. She was a little bit startled at first but as she quickly regained composure she replied.

"Yes? Come in..." While the door slowly opened she saw a lock of blonde hair and the rim of a familiar green hat begin to poke in. It wasn't long until the visitor popped his head in the door and revealed himself to be Link.

"Good afternoon 'Princess'..." Link said as he bowed playfully.

"Oh stop it Link, you KNOW I hate that..." Zelda replied trying her best to look stern. But even she had to admit as she looked at the smirk on Link's face that it WAS sort of comical. "What brings you here on such a rainy afternoon anyway?"

"You mean no one told you yet? Uh-oh..." Link said.

"W-what...?" Zelda asked nervously as she looked at Link. His gaze was downcast as he looked away from her and down to the floor. "Link, tell me, what in Din's name do I need to know?!"

"It's...I-I'm going...I'm going to die tonight Zelda..." Link said in a very solemn voice, still not looking up from the floor.

"What?! How, why?! LINK!" Zelda shreiked in shock. She lept up and was about to embrace Link when he suddenly looked up. Was that a...Was he LAUGHING?!

"PSYCH!!" Link said as he stuck out his tounge. "See, I KNEW you cared..."

"..." Zelda looked at him with this LOOK that simply said...Something terrible believe me. She had this glare directed at Link that could make even Ganondorf soil himself!

"Uhh, Zelda??" Link asked nervously. "P-pretty funny joke, huh?"

"LINKKK!!!!!!" Selda yelled as she hit Link repetitively. "YOU JERK!!!"

"OWWWWWWWW!!!!"

* * *

Later on that evening Link was still sitting there, nursing his wounds and waiting for Zelda to let him back into her room so he could speak with her.

"Man, she did a number on you, lazy Kokiri boy!" Navi said as she flew out form under Link's hat.

"Yeah, and some help you were by the way...And one more thing..." Link began. He punched Navi as he said, "Stop calling me a 'lazy Kokiri boy' already!! I'm 16 for Din's sake!!!"

"Owwch! Jeez, you could have just asked...No need for violence..." Navi said as she hovered above Link's shoulder. Just then Impa walked in.

"I managed to calm Zelda down enough for her to see you again. Go apologise or else who knows what she'll do? She's a very tempermental girl and you KNOW that..." Impa said crossing her arms.

"Yeah yeah..." Link said as he started off for zelda's room. "Geez, Impa, you are such a nag..."

"WHAT WAS THAT?!" Impa screeched.

"Nothin'!" Link said. He was begining to see where Zelda got her temper from.

"Zelda?" Link asked nervously as he entered her room. It was dark except for the fire in the fireplace and the moonlight flowing in from the windows. Zelda was sitting by the window again, listening to the pitter pat of the raindrops falling on the windowpaines.

"What is it, Link?" She asked flatly. Link could tell he was still on shakey ground with her.

"Umm, I just came up here to apologise. But honesly, Zelda, I was only joking, why did you get all upset like that?" Link asked, genuinely confused.

"Ugg...To be honest Link...You wouldn't get it...Nevermind..." Zelda said.

"Aww, c'mon Zelda, you can tell me!" Link said. He figured tonight would be a good night for her to tell him whatever it may be she want's to get off her chest seeing as they wouldn't be seeing each other for a long time after tonight...

"No Link, I can't...It's late, My father would want you to leave. I'll see you in the morning. Little did she know...She wouldn't. Link, however, did not have the heart to tell her that. He'd upset her enough tonight.

"...Yeah, okay then, well, goodnight Princess..." Link said as he waved and exited her room. Throughout the whole goodbye, Zelda never looked away from her window. She didn't say goodbye to Link, one last time...

* * *

**So? What do you think?? REVIEW AND TELL ME IF THIS SHOULD BE CONTINUED OKAY?!**


	2. A Mysterious Stone

**Ooh! Two reviews and they were both POSITIVE!! That makes me happy...SO haapy in fact that I think I'll write the next chapter now! (A little reward for my reviewers never hurt! On with the chappie!**

**

* * *

**

As the sun rose up over the land of Hyrule, Zelda was awakened by the sun shining in her eyes through her sheer curtains. She squinted and raised a hand up to cover her eyes as she sat upright slowly. She heard a ruckus outside ger bedroom door. It sounded like the soldiers were moving out. She threw on a robe and slippers and rushed out to the main room which was filled with soldiers. She walked up to the soldier that was directing all the others and asked what was going on.

"Oh, no one informed you Princess?" He said glancing over his shoulder at her puzzled look briefly. "We're moving the Royal Army out to the great battle in Hyrule. The Gerudo people are rebelling again's the Royal Family's laws so we must go to war with them. Link is aiding us in this war too." Said the guard.

"What?! Link is going off to Gerudo's fortress?! To BATTLE?!" Zelda shrieked. She was taken aback by this news. This meant she would not see him until the war was over...Possibly not ever again! She suddenly realised why Link was so solemn as he left the previous night.

"Well of course Link is coming, Princess...He is Hyrule's number one fighting hero! He's the only one who has defeated the evil king Ganondorf before so naturally we enlisted him in all this. He accepted our request gracefully." The soldier said as if it were the most OBVOIUS thing in the world.

"Well, where is he now? I never got to say goodbye to him!" Zelda said.

"You mean...He didn't even TELL you he was leaving last night?" The guard asked, somewhat suprised. "I know he was here, I saw him leave your chambers last night as I was making my rounds."

"No, he didn't tell me...I was mad at him last night so he just said goodnight and left." Zelda said, feeling bad that she let Link leave without apologising. "Just tell me where I can find him now!" She said. "It's urgent!"

"Well I'm sorry Princess but he left here early this morning...I thought YOU of all people would know Link's whereabouts by now..." The guard replied. "If you have a message for him, I could probably hurry and try to pass it along to him." The guard said, feeling bad that Zelda had to start her day this way.

"No, no he CAN'T be gone already...Where will you all be by nightfall?" Zelda asked.

"Well, we'll be stoping by Zora's river to get some supplies before we go into the Gerudo's fortress..." He started but before he could finish he looked behind him where Zelda was standing to see that she was running off twords the castle basement. "But Princess! I warn you, it would be most unwise for you to follow us!!" He yelled after her. She didn't even hear him, or perhaps she just didn't care. "Damn it..." He said.

Zelda hurried off into the castle basement to make a charm. She had learned how to make a special stone that would let her see and talk to Link from afar, and for him to do the same. It would take a lot of her wisdom, and her sage powers to make, but she had to do it. She walked up to the bookshelf in the basement and hurriedly skimmed down rows and rows of books, each one caked with dust. She eventually fornd one book that was old and decrepit, filled with ancient Hylian text. Just what she was looking for. It was a spellbook Impa had recovered from her ancestors that had detailed descriptions on how to make said stone charm. She wasted no time in setting to her work.

Her plan was simple, make the charm, wait until nightfall, and hijack a horse from the stables and ride off to meet Link and give him the stone. It was risky but it HAD to be done...

* * *

"Perfect..." Zelda said. She had just performed the final ritual that made the charm compatible with her orb in her room. Now she could focus her powers into the orb and communicate with Link after she got the charm to him! At least she could know he was safe this way...It was twilight, almost nightfall, so she donned a black cape that disguised her and just as she was about to leave and deliver the charm to Link she was met with...

"IMPA!" Zelda said, taken aback.

"And just where do you think you're going, Zelda?" Impa asked looking stoic, arms crossed before her as she blocked the doorway out of Zelda's chambers.

"Umm, nowhere Impa, I just thought I might go for a stroll was all..." Zelda said nervously as she tried to sneak past Impa.

"Zelda, don't try to lie to me, I've practically raised you from birth...I KNOW when you're lying." Impa replied, blocking her exit. "I'm not going to allow you to go meet Link."

"How'd YOU find out?!" Zelda asked, shocked.

"You just told me." Impa said, smiling slyly as her suspicions were confirmed. Zelda cursed under her breath.

"Please Impa, you have to let me go, I have to give Link something before he goes off to the war with the Gerudos!" Zelda pleaded. Impa remained stern faced.

"...Don't get caught my dear..." Impa said winking.

"Ohh, thank you Impa!!" Zelda said, Jumping up and wraping her arms around her. She ran off down the corridor down twords the main exit and off to the stables.

"...Silly girl.." Impa said as she stood in Zelda's doorway, a small smile taking over her face.

* * *

**Ooh...I can't WAIT to post the next chapter!! But you know the rules folks...No reviews (be it flames or not) no updates!**


	3. The War Begins

**Well, you asked for it so here's chapter three! Enjoy!**

* * *

As Zelda approached the royal stables she paused for a moment and looked up at the night sky. It began to rain a bit. It had been raining a lot in Hyrule as of late.

_"The Gerudos must be up to no good..."_ She thought to herself. She pulled her cloak a little tighter and continued onward, entering the stables. Most of the horses had been taken by the Hylian army but there were still a few remaining. As Zelda walked down the rows of stalls, she noticed an oddly colored horse twords the back of the stable. Most of Hyrules' military horses were pure white but this one was almost a reddish color!

As she quickened her pace a bit and approached the red horses stall she noticed that the horse was lying down, as if injured. As she came up to the gate of the stall Zelda realised that she had seen this horse before.

"Epona!" Zelda exclaimed. "What in din's name are you doing here? Shouldn't you be with Link?"

Epona obviously did not reply. Instead she just looked up at the princess with a look of pain in her eyes and whinnied softly.

"Oh, your injured aren't you? You poor thing! Let me heal you." She said soothingly as she took epona's hoof into her hands. It felt cold in contrast to Zelda's warm, smooth hands. She said a short prayer in Hylian and used her sage powers to heal Epona. For a moment, Epona's hoof glowed bright blue and then it returned to normal.

"There, that's much better, isn't it?" Zelda said as Epona staggered to her feet. "Now let's go! Do you feel up to helping me find mean old Link?" Epona neighed happily. She probably couldn't understand a word Zelda just said but upon having herself healed, she was raring to go!

So off into the night they sped. Each mile further into the storm they went, the harder it became to see. Zelda put her forearm across her eyes to sheild them from the onslaught of rain pouring down upon them. Eventually she reached Zora's River. It had been a matter of hours but it seemed like days to her. The rain had lightened up but it was still drizzling. The night sky and it's thousands of stars was still visible, however. Zelda and Epona sped onward and the troops campsite was in view! As she approached the outskirts of the campsite she was stopped abruptly by two rather large guards. Epona bucked form being startled so much and Zelda was thrown off the horses back.

"GYAHH!" She exclaimed as she landed bottom-first in a puddle of mud.

"Unless you have some form of identification we cannot let you pass Miss." Stated one of the guards, in an official tone.

"Identification?! Listen here you, I-" Zelda began. But before removing the hood of her cloak she reconsidered and thought it unwise to show her true identity to them. If they were to discover that she was in fact Princess Zelda, surely they would inform her father and then her mission would fail.

"What's going on over here?" Link asked as he walked over inbetween the two brawny guards. He looked down and saw a fair maiden sitting in the mud. Just as he was about to lift her hood up to make sure she wasn't a spy he looked over and saw Epona standing by the riverbank.

"Soldiers, I can handle her." Link said, turning around to face them.

"Are you sure, Link? If you should become indesposed, our war is practically lost!" One of the men said.

"I said, I can handle this. Now off with you!" Link said sternly as he watched them walk away. Link then turned around and extended his hand to Zelda, who was STILL seated in the mud. "Are you okay?"

"Yes, I'm fine. Thank you." Zelda said, taking his hand and standing up. Link removed her hood and looked into her icy blue eyes.

"There...That's better...I KNEW it was you!" Link said, smirking. "Now, on to the most important question...What the hell is wrong with you?!"

"Excuse me?!" Zelda said bewildered and infuriated all at once.

"Why on earth did you risk your life to come here?! Do you realise that if you had been seen by a Gerudo that you surely would have been taken hostage?! They would have killed you!!" Link yelled.

"Hmph! I think I can handle myself Link!" Zelda was about to start yelling at Link for speaking to her in such a mannor but then remembered why she came. "Listen, about last night...I accept your apology and I'm sorry I got so upset at you. I just wanted you to know that." Zelda said, looking down. Link lifted her head back up with his finger so that their gazes met.

"Zelda, you shouldn't have risked your life to come here. You should know that we're friends no matter what, even I know that!" Link said, smiling ever so slightly. Zelda blushed.

"Well, that's not the only reason I came here you know." Zelda said as she started to rifle through her pack. "Oh for Din's sake, where did I put that thing...Ah-ha!" She said pulling out a small brown pouch held shut by a golden piece of rope. "Here, inside this pouch there's a charm I made. This thing will let me see and talk to you and you me. This way we can keep in contact although you'll be far away!" Zelda said, smiling and handing Link the package.

"Hmm...So we can see each other ANYTIME?" Link asked, smirking yet again.

"Yes, that's what I said." Zelda said. She paused for a moment. Why was Link smiling like that? Just then she realised the sick things he was probably thinking... "UGG! Link!!!" Zelda exclaimed. Link burst out laughing.

"Aww, c'mon Zelda, I'm only playing with you!" Link said smiling. When Link smiled, Zela always forgot why she was mad at him. Whenever he smiled like that, she got a warm feeling inside. She felt happy, as if her heart was flying!

"Helloooooo, Hyrule to Zelda, come in Zelda!" Link said, waving his hand in front of her face.

"Huh?" Zelda said, snapping back to reality. Oh no, she got stuck in a trance again! _"I have REALLY got to stop doing that..."_ She thought.

"Zelda, you okay?" Link asked, looking slightly concerened.

"Oh, um, yes Link, I'm fine. It's just..." She started.

"Yeah?" Link asked.

"...Nevermind." Zelda said.

"Oh come on now, not this again. Last night you said nevermind and now here you are, at Zora's River on a rainy night. Just tell me!" Link said. Zelda sat and thought for a moment.

"...Please, come home unharmed." Zelda said.

"Wha- Of course I wi-" Link was cut off by Zelda's lips pressed up against his. Although startled, he closed his eyes and got swept up in the moment. Just then an arrow landed dangerously close to Link's hand! The Gerudo's were attacking!

"Zelda! You have to get out of here!!" Link said as he picked her up and placed her on Epona.

"But Link I-" Zelda protested, but before she could finish Link slapped Epona's behind and sent her running off twords the castle, twords saftey. Link watched the two of them speed off and then brandished his sword, ready for battle...Surely the first of many battles to come...

* * *

**Viola chapter three is complete! Things will probably get REALLY good soon so keep the reviews coming to find out what happens next!**


End file.
